ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridge Racer (PlayStation Vita)
Ridge Racer (リッジレーサー) is a racing video game game released in 2011 on the PlayStation Vita handheld game system. The game was developed by Cellius and published by Namco Bandai Games. The game will continue the Ridge Racer tradition of drift racing and will support single-player as well as local and Wi-Fi multi-player games However, the game was panned by many game critics, some have called it one of the worst games of all time. It was mainly panned for it's lack of content and the lack of a career mode was also seen as a disapointment. It was because you had to pay for most of the tracks, and cars to get the full experience. 'Cars and tracks' The game consists of nine tracks, all from RR6, RR7 and RR3D. Three of the the tracks are included with every version of the game, the other six are obtained through DLC. The tracks are also avaliable in reverse. All versions of the game come with five cars. The Bisonte-based Assoluto Bisargento. The Raggio-based Soldat Rauna. The Himmel EO, The Kamata Fiera and the company's brand new product. The SYNCi. Players can also give their cars a new paint job, but unlike RR7, players can't change bumpers, spoliers and certain parts of their car, such as different sets of wheels. 'Gameplay and game modes' The gameplay consists of the players racing against seven other computer or live opponents across three laps on their chosen track, while using nitro and slipstream, the player's main objective is to finish in a required place to unlock upgrades for their car. Players can also race against the clock in time trial, in which they can gain a place in the global rankings board. However, unlike previous games in the series, there's no career mode. Reception The game was panned by many critics, due to the bare-bones nature of the game and the lack of certain features, such as a career mode. GameSpot gave the game 3.0/10 and said that the game had a huge lack of content, (which consisted of just five cars and three tracks, the tracks were all from RR6 and RR7). This resulted in a poor experience which lacked any variety from previous installments. To conclude, the game was considered "a complete and utter ripoff" that "feels more like a cheap cash-in rather than a fully thought-out product". IGN also gave the game the same a 3/10 for similar reasons, they said that it had no storyline or progression-based modes or leagues and unbalanced online races that use a leveling system to determine a player's top speed, which gave an unfair disadvantage to newer players, Ridge Racer was described as "racing in a vacuum", barely more than a tech demo, wrapped up in a online-reliant social framework that's fundamentally flawed on several levels. In June of 2012, IGN also named the game as one of it's Top Ten Worst Video Games of 2012 so far. Category:Games Category:Article stubs Category:Ridge Racer series